Vahn
| formerhomes = | race = Human | occupation = | class3e = Arcane archer | sex = Male | age = | alignment = Good | patron deity = | languages = Common | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Vahn was a human arcane archer and one of a trio of adventurers who arrived in Baldur's Gate as the Dark Alliance was rising to threaten the city. Abilities As an arcane archer, Vahn combined the arts of archery and arcane magic. His abilities included attacking with numerous kinds of magical arrows and other things that aided his profession, such as a repulsion spell to keep enemies at range and having the means to reduce the weight of arrows he carried. Overall, Vahn constituted a balance between Adrianna's focus on spells and Kromlech's focus on arms and armor. History Vahn grew up as an adventurer who fought against many powers of evil. He had fought with many dwarves, elves, halflings, and other humans. He met Dorn Redbear for the first time while helping the barbarian's tribe. Since he never gained any fame from his work, Vahn traveled to Baldur's Gate. Once at the Black Dragon Gate, Vahn and his future company were attacked by thieves. War against the thieves After being attacked by the thief Karne, Vahn paired up with Kromlech, a shield dwarf fighter, and Adrianna a moon elf sorceress to get his gold back. After foiling various attempts by the guild to weaken Baldur's Gate, Kromlech and his friends were recruited into the Harpers. Finding the guild's base, the heroes fought Karne and appeared to kill him. The trio then fought against the guild leader, the beholder, Xantam, who'd come to Baldur's Gate through a shadow gate that led to the Sunset Mountains. The fight against the Betrayer At the behest of the Harper agent, Jherek, the trio traveled to the Sunset Mountains. In the mountains, the heroes settled the three primary problems affecting Kromlech's home town of Easting: mountain creatures (ogres and gnolls), drow from Menzoberranzan, and the ice dragon Ciraxis. After killing the dragon, the adventurers found another portal leading to the Marsh of Chelimber. In the marsh, Vahn met Sleyvas, a lizardfolk shaman, who was not worshiping a strange building called the Onyx Tower. After defeating the lizardfolk and their leader, Sleyvas sent the band of adventurers into the Onyx Tower, where they freed the ghost of the Elfsong Tavern by killing Eldrith the Betrayer. Mordoc's Gate Later, Vahn and his companions were imprisoned in the Keep of Pale Night and interrogated by Mordoc SeLanmere's servant Xanhast. After being rescued by Dorn Redbear, Vhaidra Uoswiir, Ysuran Auondril, Borador Goldhand, Allessia Faithhammer, the Harper Jherek and the Zhentarim Karne, Kromlech, Vahn, and Adrianna joined the battle against Mordoc in the Keep of Pale Night and against Mordoc's servants in Baldur's Gate. Vahn helped kill his former captor in the Onyx Tower, which crumbled for a final time. Appendix Appearances * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II References Category:Arcane archers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Baldur's Gate Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants